Más que eso
by Koneworld
Summary: Himawari tenia novio y el solo podía sentir rabia, por que el imbécil no la trataba bien como una princesa como ella merecía. Se ponía a pensar de que haría en su lugar y el solo podía pensar que le amaría más que eso. Advertencia: BORUHIMA incesto.


**Título** **:** Más que eso.  
 **Pareja** **:** Boruhima **  
** **Advertencia** **:** Contenido incestuoso, si no le gusta la pareja le invito a cerrar la ventana. Además, suelo usar lenguaje soez cuando escribo a Bolt así que, no se queje. 

Desde hacía un tiempo que todo esto se estaba volviendo insostenible. Bajo el manto de hermano sobreprotector Boruto no solo resguardaba a su hermana, no, también resguardaba sus más grandes miedos, los cuales tarde o temprano tenía que suceder, y ahora como nunca eran pesadillas de la vida real.

Su adoraba Himawari tenía novio. Y él lo repudia por eso. La amistad que hayan podido tener el mismo Inojin lo había mandado todo a la misma mierda. Todos en Konoha sabían que el hermoso girasol sangriento estaba más que prohibida para cualquier tipo de persona. Incluso Dios.

Pero todo esto eran mucho más que un complejo de hermano sobre protector, el hacía muchos años que había descubierto que todo el amor que le tenía a su hermana sobrepasaban al amor de un hermano, porque no solo era completamente incondicional, no, él tenía una fuerte atracción física. y eso, no es propio de hermanos, lo sabía.

Entonces, verla sonreírle a ese imbecil, verla tan atraída hacia Inojin era hasta humillante, porque desde que ella había nacido que por el único hombre que mostraba ese desdén tan inmaculado era solo para el.

Himawari no tenía ni idea de que Boruto cada vez que los miraba, su cara de odio no es por que estuvieran tocando a su hermanita, era más que eso, más profundo, él miraba cada actitud de Inojin y le daba rabia pensando en que el lo haria mejor.

Él le demostraría que todo su ser le pertenecía a ella. Él la cuidaría mucho mejor. El la besaba mucho mejor.

Definitivamente el la llenaría de todas las cosas que alguna chica pudiese desear.

Pero no, justamente Boruto Uzumaki, segundo héroe del mundo ninja, tenía que estar jodido hasta la mitocondria enamorado de la única chica a la cual nunca jamas podria tener en sus brazos. El siendo tan cotizado en el mundo femenino solo deseaba a la chiquilla linda que de pequeños se colaba en su cama porque los rayos le daban miedo o porque escuchaba sonidos raros y él no podía decirle que el viejo de mierda le estaba haciendo un tercer hijo a mamá, lo cual era jodidamente habitual, pero ahora si entendía a su viejo, es decir, si él pudiera…

Más que eso, si él pudiera hacerle saber y sentir todas las cosas que sentía por Himawari… tan solo si él pudiera.

Inojin el príncipe azul de su hermana sería una puta rata en comparación.

Pero había algo que Boruto no sabía. y es que Inojin no era realmente el novio de Himawari y ella sabía que él no la amaba. Ambos solo eran demasiado buenos actuando que realmente lo eran, y es que un dia Inojin descubrió que Himawari suspiraba por un chico prohibido, por Uzumaki Boruto. Y él le contó que también suspiraba por alguien prohibido, su amado Shikadai. No, sus sentimientos eran demasiado sórdidos para el común de los mortales, así que juntos intentaban aparentar algo que no eran para seguir con sus sentimientos podridos sin levantar sospechas. Sin contar que Inojin amaba ver la cara de rata estreñida sexual de Boruto. y es que si, cuando se dio cuenta que Boruto manchaba el colchón por Himawari prefirió callarlo porque su rostro rebosaba el mayor de los placeres, así, como si Shikadai lo tomara de la mano.

Pero la vida siempre es más que eso… vaya, si supieran la verdad bajos sus narices.

 **Nota de autora:**

 **WAJAJAJAJAJJA XDD HACE MUCHO QUE QUERIA ESCRIBIR ALOG DE MI OTP ENFERMAAA, ahora, por que Inojin con Shikadai, ps, idea de mi Massiel, te dedico esa parte a ti querida 3 VIVA LOS FEELS DE MIERDA.**

 **Ahora que tengo tu atención… TU NAHI SHITE YO SE QUE TU CAES CON TODO LO QUE DIGA BORUHIMA ten misericordia mujeeer ; _ ; ten misericordia y escribe el capitulooo ksjdbvjksfdbvsfd lo deseo tantooo TAAAANTOOOOOOO ; _ ;**

 **GirlBennder L si lees esto, TAMBIEN TE RECLAMOA TI ; _ ; DBFJD KFD tienen mis niveles de BoruHima bajitos ; _ ; asi no se peude vivirrrr (?)**

 **Ya po no sean malitas ; _ ;!**

 **OOhtambien, si leiste mi historia y te gusto, dejame un review ; _ ; que leas y no me dejes un mensajito es como si me manosearas las tetas y salieras corriendo, y eso no se haceeee!**

 **Gracias por leer 3  
**


End file.
